ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Drink the Water
Don't Drink the Water is the forty-second episode of Ben 10. Plot On a stormy night, Hex is growing weak due to old age and asks a magic shopkeeper to make him younger. When he refuses, Hex attacks him. The shopkeeper gives him water from the Fountain of Youth and tells him where to find more. The Tennysons are visiting St. Augustine and a stream that de Leon thought was the Fountain of Youth. Max cannot read the words on a sign. Ben makes fun of Max's getting old, and Gwen disapproves. At a carnival, Max, getting hot, goes to a dunk tank, but the attendant named Hector tells him not to. He insists and Hector reluctantly allows him. On the third try, Ben dunks Max, worrying Hector. Hex arrives and terrorizes people. He sends Ben and Gwen flying and goes after the attendant. He destroys the dunk tank, soaking Max and Ben. Ben transforms into Cannonbolt and attacks Hex, which sends Hex flying, while Max helps the attendant. Cannonbolt and Hex battle while Max protects Hector from Hex. Gwen and Cannonbolt surround Hex, but he disappears and Cannonbolt reverts back into Ben. Max is trapped under a teacup ride. When Ben and Gwen free him, he is 10 years old. Max is excited to be a kid again and begins to act in a childish manner, which irritates Gwen. Gwen goes to get her spellbook, but Max tells her not to. In the Rust Bucket, Gwen is searching for a spell to return Max back into an old man. Gwen thinks that the water may have done something to Max, and the three go to analyze it. They pick up enormous amounts of oxygen and carbon. Gwen finds a piece with the address of the manufacturer. Cops arrive and Ben transforms into a younger version of Four Arms and the Tennysons run. Gwen says that the water made Four Arms young as well. They drive in the Rust Bucket to the address and Four Arms reverts back into a four-year-old Ben. They arrive at the manufacturer. Ben starts to whine just like a four-year-old and they find the attendant tied up. Hex, lurking nearby, creates a bulldozer robot and sends it after the Tennysons. Ben transforms into a younger Wildmutt and attacks the robot. He climbs on top and starts to tear it apart, which causes it to collapse. Later, Hex is in a cave filled with water. He uproots the trees growing there. Hector explains that he guards the Fountain of Youth, which Hex is after. He says that he uses the water to live forever, but that it is more a curse than a blessing. Wildmutt reverts back into Ben and they drive to where Hex is in Hector's car, but a plant comes to life, grabs everyone, and blows up the car. Ben transforms into a younger Stinkfly. Stinkfly uses gas to kill the plants and The group runs and enters into the cave that Hex is in with the Fountain of Youth. The cave starts to collapse. Hex emerges from the water. Gwen casts a spell, but Hex easily redirects it, which sends the group flying. Gwen goads Ben to transform Heatblast and Heatblast attacks Hex, but Hex blocks his attacks. Angry, Heatblast throws a tantrum and goes supernova. The Fountain starts to evaporate and explodes, sending Hex flying and immersing him in water. Hector says that the water will wear off of Max, Ben, and himself soon. When it does, they return to the Rustbucket. Elsewhere, Charmcaster delights in having power over a baby Hex. Characters *Ben Tennyson (10 and 4 years old) *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson (60 and 10 years old) *Hector (first appearance) *Mr. Zu (first appearance) *Charmcaster Villains *Hex Aliens Used *Cannonbolt *Four Arms *Wildmutt *Stinkfly *Heatblast Spells Used *Meton Weights *Kalecky Erupt *Bretov Alagoria *Awakatelo Foligeto *Teewat Ligara Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *It is revealed that Max has to wear reading glasses when he's reading small print. *Both Arrested Development and Don't Drink The Water have Ben getting younger. es:No tomes el agua Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Marty Isenberg Category:Episodes Written by Greg Klein Category:Episodes Directed by Scooter Tidwell Category:Episodes Written by Tom Pugsley Category:Filler